scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Pokemon (SuperWhyMovies Style)
SuperWhyMovie's TV Spoof of 1997 to Present TV Show "Pokémon." Cast *Ash Ketchum - Mowgli (The Jungle Book (1967)) *Pikachu - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Misty - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Brock - Aladdin *Togepi - Baby Kate (Arthur) *May - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Max - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *Dawn - Belle (Beauty and the Beast (1991)) *Iris - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Cilan - Sulley (Monsters, Inc. and Monsters University) *Serena - Shanti (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) *Bonnie - Young Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Clemont - Edward (Thomas & Friends) *Tracey Sketchit - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Nurse Joy - Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) *Officer Jenny - Sophie (The BFG (1989)) *Professor Oak - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Gray Oak - Human Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Jessie - Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) *James - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast (1991)) *Meowth - Iago (Aladdin) *Giovanni - Jafar (Aladdin) *Butch - Tzekel-Kan (The Road to El Dorado) *Cassidy - Adagio Dazzle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 2: Rainbow Rocks) *Delia Ketchum - Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Kenny - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Barry - Sir Kay (The Sword in the Stone) *Paul - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Professor Elm - Maui (Moana) *Drew - Hercules *Norman - Woody (Toy Story) *Caroline - Bo Peep (Toy Story) *Young Ash Ketchum - Ranjan (The Jungle Book 2) *Pikachu Ash Ketchum - Banjo the Woodpile Cat *Persian - Steele (Balto) *Bulbasaur - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) *Charmander - Kessie (Winnie the Pooh) *Charmeleon - Blu (Rio (2011)) *Charizard - Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) *Squirtle - Speed (The Swan Princess) *Butterfree - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Pidgeot - Danny (Cats Don’t Dance) *Pidgeotto - Sawyer (Cats Don’t Dance) *Psyduck - Princess Atta (A Bug’s Life) *Lucario - Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Jigglypuff - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Horsea - Princess Skystar (My Little Pony: The Movie) *Hoopa - Ellie (Ice Age: The Meltdown) *Piplup - Dot (A Bug's Life) *Buneary - Marie (The Aristocats) *Flint - Phineas (Phineas and Ferb) *Phantom the Pirate - Merlock (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) *Aerodactyl - Elsa (We’re Back! A Dinosaur’s Story) *Team Rocket - Disney Villains (Mickey's House of Villains) TV Show Used *Pokémon (1997-Present) Movie/TV Show Clips *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Oliver & Company (1988) *The Black Cauldron (1985) *Aladdin (1992) *The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) *Arthur (1996-Present) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010-Present) *My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) *Kiki's Delivery Service (1989) *Monsters, Inc. (2001) *Monsters University (2013) *Thomas & Friends (1984-Present) *The Lion King (1994) *The Princess and the Goblin (1991) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) *Tangled (2010) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *Mulan (1998) *Mulan 2 (2004) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *The Road to El Dorado (2000) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *The Princess and the Frog (2009) *Hercules (1997) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) *Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1979) *Balto (1995) *DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *VeggieTales (1993-2015) *Mickey's House of Villains (2002) Seasons *Pokemon (SuperWhyMovies Style) (Season 1) Indigo League (1997-99) *Pokemon (SuperWhyMovies Style) (Season 2) Adventures on the Orange Islands (1999) *Pokemon (SuperWhyMovies Style) (Season 3) The Johto Journeys (1999-2000) *Pokemon (SuperWhyMovies Style) (Season 4) Johto League Champions (2000-01) *Pokemon (SuperWhyMovies Style) (Season 5) Master Quest (2001-02) *Pokemon (SuperWhyMovies Style) (Season 6) Advanced (2002-03) *Pokemon (SuperWhyMovies Style) (Season 7) Advanced Challenge (2003-04) *Pokemon (SuperWhyMovies Style) (Season 8) Advanced Battle (2004-05) *Pokemon (SuperWhyMovies Style) (Season 9) Battle Frontier (2005-06) *Pokemon (SuperWhyMovies Style) (Season 10) Diamond and Pearl (2006-07) *Pokemon (SuperWhyMovies Style) (Season 11) Diamond and Pearl: Battle Dimension (2007-08) *Pokemon (SuperWhyMovies Style) (Season 12) Diamond and Pearl: Galactic Battles (2008-09) *Pokemon (SuperWhyMovies Style) (Season 13) Diamond and Pearl: Sinnoh League Victors (2010) *Pokemon (SuperWhyMovies Style) (Season 14) Black and White (2010-11) *Pokemon (SuperWhyMovies Style) (Season 15) Black and White: Rival Destinies (2011-12) *Pokemon (SuperWhyMovies Style) (Season 16) Black and White: Adventures in Unova (2012-13) *Pokemon (SuperWhyMovies Style) (Season 16) Black and White: Adventures in Unova and Beyond (2013) *Pokemon (SuperWhyMovies Style) (Season 17) XY (2013-14) *Pokemon (SuperWhyMovies Style) (Season 18) XY: Kalos Quest (2014-15) *Pokemon (SuperWhyMovies Style) (Season 19) XYZ (2015-16) *Pokemon (SuperWhyMovies Style) (Season 20) Sun and Moon (2016-17) *Pokemon (SuperWhyMovies Style) (Season 21) Sun and Moon Ultra Adventures (2018-Present) Movies *Pokemon The First Movie (SuperWhyMovies Style) (1998) *Pokemon The Movie 2000 (SuperWhyMovies Style) (1999) *Pokemon 3 The Movie (SuperWhyMovies Style) (2000) *Pokemon 4Ever (SuperWhyMovies Style) (2001) *Pokemon Heroes (SuperWhyMovies Style) (2002) *Pokemon Jirachi Wish Maker (SuperWhyMovies Style) (2003) *Pokemon Destiny Deoxys (SuperWhyMovies Style) (2004) *Pokemon Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (SuperWhyMovies Style) (2005) *Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (SuperWhyMovies Style) (2006) *Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon (SuperWhyMovies Style) (2006) *Pokemon The Rise of Darkrai (SuperWhyMovies Style) (2007) *Pokemon Giratina and the Sky Warrior (SuperWhyMovies Style) (2008) *Pokemon Arceus and the Jewel of Life (SuperWhyMovies Style) (2009) *Pokemon Zoroark: Master of Illusions (SuperWhyMovies Style) (2010) *Pokemon the Movie: Black Victini and Reshiram (SuperWhyMovies Style) (2011) *Pokemon the Movie: White Victini and Zekrom (SuperWhyMovies Style) (2011) *Pokemon the Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice (SuperWhyMovies Style) (2012) *Pokemon the Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened (SuperWhyMovies Style) (2013) *Pokemon the Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction (SuperWhyMovies Style) (2014) *Pokemon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages (SuperWhyMovies Style) (2015) *Pokemon the Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel (SuperWhyMovies Style) (2016) *Pokemon the Movie: I Choose You! (SuperWhyMovies Style) (2017) *Pokemon the Movie: The Power of Us (SuperWhyMovies Style) (2018) *Pokemon Detective Oliver (SuperWhyMovies Style) (2019) Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Pokemon TV Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:4Kids Enteratinment Spoofs Category:Kids' WB! Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:Channels